


Trust

by VanessaWolfsbane



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reveal, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfsbane/pseuds/VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Robin is my best friend. He doesn't tell me everything, but he doesn't have to. I trust him completely, and I'd do anything for him."; "I'm trusting you Wally," Bruce spoke in a low voice. "With our secret, with his safety, with /him/."; "'Cause that's what it all comes down to, really. Do I trust you? And the scary part is, I think I do." BirdFlash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wally Trusts Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Robin is my best friend. He doesn't tell me everything, but he doesn't have to. I trust him completely, and I'd do anything for him.

I was tense. I'll admit that much. I was on a short fuse, and the team had noticed. Two hours of sleep in three days will do that to you, as will repressing an increasing sexual attraction for your best friend. Add that to the fact that it was almost  _that_  time of the year, and I was not a very pleasant person to be around. The bickering between Wally and Artemis had come to a head, resulting in a shouting match in the middle of the living room, and I'd about had it.

"Well if you would try _using_ that peanut stuck between your ears-"

"Well if you would change your tampon and have a chocolate bar every once-"

"Well if you would  _save_  a chocolate bar for someone else inste-"

" _Shut up!"_  I screamed, jumping to my feet and glaring at the pair. All eyes turned to stare at me, but my gaze didn't waver. "Both of you just shut up! I've had it with you two! You're friends, teammates. You love each other. People who love each other shouldn't fight. You don't know if you'll ever see each other again. Do you want those to be your last words to each other? Any of us could die any minute, and that would be the last thing you ever said to the other." Wally and Artemis gaped, looking back and forth between me and each other.

"Look Rob, we didn't-"

"Robin I never meant-" They both cut off when I stomped out of the room, turning down the hall and leaning against the wall when I was out of view. I sighed, rubbing at my eyes beneath my sunglasses. I was tired and I was emotional. I needed to calm down and get control of myself. I called up some meditation techniques Bruce taught me and closed my eyes, taking deep, steady breaths, focusing on slowing my heart rate. That time of year always turned my thoughts to morbidity and death, making me hyper-sensitive to everyone's mortality. Bruce was always extra careful then, and so was I.

"Wally?" I heard Artemis ask. I pressed myself further into the wall, automatically slipping into stealth mode.

"Hmm?" Wally hummed. I assumed his mouth was full.

"Is Robin alright? He's been kinda...pissy." I gritted my teeth against the word, but stayed silent.

"Shut up," Wally snapped. "Rob doesn't get  _pissy_. Besides, like you're one to talk."

"Hey I'm just sayin', he's been acting all moody, like he's hiding something. You're his best friend, what's going on with him?" I was shocked that Artemis let Wally's comment slide, but didn't have much time to dwell on it before Wally was speaking again.

" _I don't know_  what's going on with him. He asked me to drop it, and I did. Robin is my best friend. He doesn't tell me everything, but he doesn't have to. I trust him completely, and I'd do anything for him."

"I sense a lot of pain from Robin lately," M'gann spoke softly for the first time. "I respect your loyalty, Wally, but perhaps it would be better if Robin actually talked about whatever is bothering him."

"Look, Rob doesn't  _want_  to talk about it!" Wally shouted. I could picture him throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, and almost smiled. "I can't make him talk if he doesn't want to! No offense, but I'm probably more concerned about him than all of you combined. He's  _my_  best friend.  _I'm_  the one that's known him for years.  _I'm_  the one that's slowly dying watching whatever this is tear him apart.  _I'm_  the one that's been unable to sleep for the last week trying to figure out a way to make him smile.  _I've tried!_ " Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I had no idea my behavior was bothering Wally so much. But I couldn't tell him. I couldn't talk to him about this. I couldn't add my problems to his. And I couldn't open up like that, not even to him. I couldn't trust him like that.

"Geez, sorry we're concerned," Artemis muttered. "Robin's our friend too. We're not saying that what you two have isn't special or anything, but he's on this team, so if he's not at the top of his game, we need to know. Even if we didn't care for him as a friend, which we _do_ , for the record, our lives are in his hands. If he's compromised in any way, it's our right to know." As much as I hated to admit it, Artemis had a point. I shouldn't have even been at Mount Justice. I was emotionally compromised, and it could put the whole team in jeopardy. But I would have to admit that something was bothering me, and nothing was. Because at Mount Justice, I was Robin, Boy Wonder, not Dick Grayson, orphan. Dick Grayson was the one mourning his parents' deaths, not Robin. Robin was the one avenging them.

"If Robin thought that he was putting you in danger, do you think he'd be here?" Wally snapped. "We're his friends just like he's ours. He wouldn't risk our lives like that. I trust him. You should too." I heard a soft  _whoosh_ , followed by footsteps, and then silence. My throat was tight and my eyes were stinging as I slid down the wall into a sitting position, knees bent with my forehead resting on my knees. I pounded a fist on the floor.

 _What the hell am I doing here?_  I thought bitterly.  _They're right. All this thinking about how they could all die any minute, and I didn't even consider that it could be_ my fault _. They're trusting me with their lives out there. If my heart's not in it, if my head's not in it, it could kill them. I'm so_ stupid _!_  I punched the ground again, gritting my teeth against threatening tears.

"Robin?" I snapped my head up to see Wally standing above me, shuffling his feet and looking anywhere but at me. "Can we talk?" I didn't answer, not trusting my voice. Instead I stood and walked down the hall, Wally following close behind until we reached my room. I unlocked the door and walked inside, but he waited uncertainly at the threshold. I jerked my head and he stepped tentatively into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. As soon as it was closed, he began to speak, words almost blurring together as he rushed to get them out.

"Look Rob, I know something's up and I know you don't wanna talk about it but I just want you to know that everyone's really worried about you and we all wanna make sure you're okay and-"

"Wally," I cut off his rambling and he looked up at me with wide, worried eyes. I gulped and fought back tears again. I was doing far too much of that. "I wanna talk about it." His eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened and closed several times.

"O-okay," he whispered, sitting on the corner of my bed and patting the spot next to him. I sat. It was quiet for a long minute, Wally shifting nervously beside me, as I thought. Finally I just reached up and pulled off the damn sunglasses. Robin wasn't the one that needed to talk here. Wally squeaked and threw his arms up to cover his eyes. "Rob what're you doi-" I pulled his hands away, turning his head so he had to see my unhidden face.

"Not Rob," I whispered, holding his chin so he was forced to look me in my newly exposed eyes. "Richard John Grayson, born December 6th, 1996, and orphaned April 1, 2006, 9 years later." I watched Wally gulp, his Adam's Apple bobbing in his throat.

"Today is March 31st," he whispered, raising a hand to cup my cheek. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm sure you've heard that before, and it probably wouldn't help." I closed my eyes, leaning my cheek into his touch as I felt a tear leak free. I should have told Wally before. I should have trusted him like he trusted me.

"It doesn't help," I whispered back, my voice cracking. "But it helps to have someone. Batman isn't exactly known for his comforting hugs and soothing presence." My weak attempt at a joke didn't even earn me a smile.

Wally raised his free hand to my other cheek, holding my face so I couldn't turn my head as he said, "Richard John Grayson, you're my best friend in the world. You've always been there for me when I needed you, so I swear I will be there for you. You're sleeping over at my house tonight. No excuses. We're going to watch movies and play video games, and I will be there for you when the clock strikes midnight. You will not be alone. I swear it." I felt thumbs brush across my cheeks, and that's when I realized I was crying. I swallowed a lump in my throat and leaned into Wally, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burrowing my face in his neck. "Shh," Wally whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. "I'm here for you, I promise. I'll always be here for you. Shh." I choked back sobs until the tears finally stopped, leaving me sniffling weakly into his shirt. Wally pulled back and put a finger under my chin, tilting it up until I was staring into his loving emerald orbs.

"Even all red and puffy, you have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, Richard."

"Call me Dick," I muttered, trying not to blush.

"Mmm, it doesn't exactly fit. You're the nicest person I know. But if you say so, Dick it is." Wally smiled widely and I couldn't help myself. I was so completely whelmed in that moment that I kissed him. I just leaned up and kissed him. By the time I realized what I'd done, Wally was kissing me back and it was the most perfect moment I'd ever experienced. His chapped lips were moving slowly against mine in a soft, sweet kiss that took my breath away. I broke off, gulping in air and cursing the necessity of oxygen, and Wally chuckled breathlessly as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"This sleepover should be interesting."


	2. Bruce Trusts Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm trusting you Wally," Bruce spoke in a low voice. "With our secret, with his safety, with him."

Wally's lips were on mine, and I was loving every minute of it. For the entirety that I could hold my breath, I could forget about my pain. I could forget that I was an orphan, that it was approaching the 5 year anniversary of their deaths, that I was supposed to be crying or angry or at least solemn. I could forget everything that wasn't Wally. Wally's fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth, hands roaming up his back and gripping at his shoulders.

"Robin," a familiar voice called, a fist pounding on the door more out of politeness than as a request for entry. Wally and I sprang apart just as the door slid open, Batman sweeping in. I could feel his gaze scrutinizing me and see his mind analyzing the situation, pieces clicking together in that brilliant brain of his. I felt naked, and not just because I wasn't wearing my mask.

"Dick," Batman growled, acknowledging Wally's new-found knowledge while simultaneously making his disapproval known.

"Batman," I returned, both as a greeting and a message that I had not revealed his secret.

"Wallace." Batman nodded at him and Wally returned the nod.

"Sir." Wally's eyes flickered between us, anxiety clear in their depths. I could feel the uncertainty and fear pouring off of him, so I placed a hand on his knee, squeezing lightly. I knew that Batman didn't miss it.

"We're leaving," Batman stated. I nodded and replaced my sunglasses, standing and turning back to face Wally.

"Bye Walls," I whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"No." Batman placed a gloved hand on my shoulder, both Wally and I turning to stare at him. For a moment, I was convinced that he was going to forbid a relationship between us (if that was even what we had), but that worry proved unfounded. "He's coming with us." Wally's eyes widened, his mouth going slack for just a moment.

"But I thou- I mean you never- You usually don't- o-okay," he stuttered out. Clearly he couldn't decide if this was good news or bad news, and truthfully neither could I. I hadn't exactly asked Bruce if I could tell Wally, much less given him warning. I seriously doubted he needed Wally to help on a case, so either Wally was in some serious shit for his new knowledge, or he was going to get a nice long talk on trust and consequences. Or he was going to die. They were all equally likely, really.

Batman grunted and stalked out the door, obviously expecting us to follow. We did. We followed him out of Mount Justice, through the dark, deserted streets of Gotham, to a back alley hiding the Batmobile. I didn't know whether or not I should have been relieved that he didn't blindfold Wally for the trip back to the cave. That was either really good, or really, really bad.

The silence was deafening. Wally hadn't said a word, and that worried me. He just stared straight ahead in wide-eyed horror. I subtly slipped my hand into his, hoping that it would provide some small ounce of comfort during the journey. The ride seemed to drag on forever, despite Batman's disregard for the speed limit and other general traffic laws, such as stop signs, red lights, and pedestrian right-of-ways. Finally, finally, the car skid to a stop in the cave and Batman hopped out. We followed.

"Don't touch anything," he ordered, without looking back, as he strode to the computer. Wally slowly lowered his arm, taking a small step away from the giant dinosaur with a faint blush tinting his cheeks. It was adorable. Bruce pushed back his cowl as he sat at the computer chair, and Wally's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Take him upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner. I'll be up in a minute," Bruce said in his regular voice, fingers tapping rapidly at the keyboard. I sighed in relief, knowing that Wally might get a lecture, but at least he wouldn't die. Alfred would never let Bruce kill a dinner guest. It would be impolite. I grabbed Wally's hand and led him to the stairs, Wally gaping the entire way. He didn't manage to speak until we were exiting the passage and entering Bruce's study.

"That- that was B-B-Bruce Wayne." His eyes were bulging and he refused to keep moving, forcing me to stop and wait for him to regain conscious motor control. I gave him a 'duh' look, hands on my hips.

"Yeah, no kidding. And if we're not ready for dinner, you'll really wish it's him we're gonna be dealing with. Alfred's even worse."

"Alfred?" Wally's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and I couldn't resist kissing the crease away, though I had to stand on my toes to do it.

"Alfred," I confirmed. "Our butler. Well, he's really more of a...well...he's kinda like our...uh...huh. I don't know. Just know that he can boss around the Batman." Wally gulped and I nodded solemnly, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the nearest bathroom to wash up.

–

"This place is huge," Wally commented in awe as we sat at the dining room table, waiting for Bruce to come up.

"Indeed it is, young Master." Wally jumped and turned to see Alfred enter the room, his serving tray containing three full plates of chicken parmigiana.

"Geez, is everyone in this house a friggin ninja?" Wally mumbled while rubbing at the area of his chest over his heart. I chuckled.

"Alfred, Wally. Wally, Alfred." I waved a hand between the two and Wally smiled awkwardly with panicked eyes, holding up a hand in a tentative greeting.

"A pleasure, Master Wally," Alfred replied formally with a small bow. He set the plates on the table before speaking again. "Master Bruce shall be up presently." With that he swept off, but I swear I saw a small amused smile flicker across his face.

"That's him?" Wally squeaked, staring at me like a deer in headlights. "That's the man who bosses around Batman?"

"Hmph," Bruce grunted, sliding into his seat and spreading a napkin out on his lap. "Not directly. He has a way of getting in your head, making you think you want to do something you really don't."

"Well you had to learn it somewhere," I muttered, copying his action and snapping my napkin open on my lap. Wally followed suit. Bruce hummed a response that could have meant anything as he cut his chicken.

"So Bruce, Wally says I'm sleeping over at his house tonight. No excuses." I smirked as Wally choked on his first bite, coughing and reaching for his glass of water. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He placed a piece of chicken in his mouth, chewing slowly as he stared at Wally, who had finally stopped choking and was gulping down his water, his face red.

"Yeah, says he wants to be there for me tomorrow," I said casually, taking a bite of my own chicken. It was delicious, as always.

"Hmm." Bruce took a sip of wine, still staring at Wally over the brim of his glass. Wally avoided his gaze, distracting himself by cutting his chicken into tiny pieces and mixing it with the small serving of pasta. Bruce had a strict limit when it came to carbs. "What did you tell him?" Bruce asked me, cutting another piece of chicken and placing a bite in his mouth, eyes never leaving Wally.

"Not much," I admitted. I knew he wasn't talking about sleepover plans anymore. Wally finally looked up, but at me, not Bruce. His eyes were unreadable. I diverted my gaze to my food, eating another forkful just for something to do.

"Then I'll tell him." Bruce set down his fork and knife, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "Dick was an acrobat with a traveling circus. He was a part of a family trapeze act. A group of criminals tried to shake down the owner of the circus for protection money while they were stopped here in Gotham. He refused. The leader of the group, a man by the name of Anthony Zucco, decided to sabotage the trapeze to teach the owner a lesson. Dick's parents were on the trapeze when it gave out, and they fell. He watched them. He was nine years old at the time. I took him in as my ward, and he became Robin." Hearing my life laid out so simply, so matter-of-fact, made my chest tighten. I struggled to swallow the food in my mouth. I didn't dare look up at either of them. I couldn't bear to see what Wally looked like, much less let them see what I looked like. I'd always known that my eyes were open books to anyone who bothered to read them.

"I-," Wally started, but his voice broke and he had to start over. "I didn't know. But I do now. I can't imagine what he went through, what he's going through. But I want to help him, any way I can." I lifted my head, and found that Wally was looking at me, not Bruce, his eyes intense. Bruce had the beginnings of a smile on his lips. It vanished an instant later.

"Come with me, Wallace. Dick, wait here." Wally shot me a panicked look as Bruce led him out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I'm ashamed to admit that I was grateful for it. I'd always wanted Wally to know, but now that he did, I was scared. Scared that he would treat me differently. Scared that he would pity me for my past. Scared that he would use me for my present. Scared that he would see me as broken, tainted, damaged. Or worse, as the snobby little rich brat that I had to pretend to be. A part of me knew that Wally was better than that, that I was insulting him by thinking so poorly of him, but my deeply ingrained fear of loss and rejection was irrational at best.

When Bruce and Wally returned, Bruce stood at the head of the table, face as smooth as ever, while Wally sat nervously in his seat across from me.

"Dick is sleeping over at your house tonight," Bruce grunted. Wally nodded slowly, waiting for the catch as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled shakily. "I'm trusting you Wally," Bruce spoke in a low voice. "With our secret, with his safety, with  _him_. I hope that that trust isn't misplaced." With that he left the room, leaving Wally blinking confusedly at the spot where he was previously standing.

"Walls?" I whispered, reaching across the table to grab his hand. He turned to stare at me, hand squeezing mine tightly.

"Did Batman just say he trusts me?" he asked dazedly. I smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand back.

"Welcome to the family. It's little, and broken, but still good." I led Wally out of the dining room, toward the garage, where I knew Alfred would have an overnight bag waiting by my motorcycle. I thought about Bruce, and Alfred, and Leslie, and now Wally, and smiled. Sure it wasn't the circus, and Bruce and Alfred weren't my parents, but it was good enough. Maybe one day the family would grow, but for now, it was perfect the way it was. And I was happy. "Yeah, still good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I butchered a Lilo and Stitch quote for this story. No, I am not sorry.


	3. Dick Trusts Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Cause that's what it all comes down to, really. Do I trust you? And the scary part is, I think I do."

"You didn't have to throw me under the Batmobile right away, y'know," Wally grumbled as I pulled my motorcycle into the backyard. He had been complaining about my comment during dinner for the entire journey to Central City.

"I know, but it was fun." Grinning at him, I kicked down the kickstand and turned off the bike. He made a face at me and I laughed, punching his arm lightly as I walked toward the kitchen door, the nearest entrance to Barry's house. Wally muttered under his breath as he unlocked the door and stomped through; I followed him with a snicker. Wally predictibly headed straight for the pantry while I tossed my overnight bag in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. I then caught sight of a red-spandex-covered body sticking out from behind the refrigerator door and hollered a cheerful, "Hey Barry!"

Barry Allen stuck his unmasked head above the door, saw me, and offered back a "Hey Dick, think fast!" I caught the soda can flung at me with ease- my reflexes honed to rival even super speed -and raised the cola in a grateful salute. Wally froze by the table, a package of store-bought cookies in one hand, half a cookie in the other, and his crumb-covered mouth hanging open.

"You- you knew?" he floundered, staring at his uncle with accusing eyes.

"Huh?" Barry asked, his head stuck back in the fridge. "Oh sure, of course I knew. Me 'n Bats are tight. I knew Dick before the whole Robin gig even really took off." He resurfaced with a tray of leftover lasagna, kicking the door shut behind him.

"You knew my best friend's name this whole time!" Wally cried, throwing the package of cookies on the table and running his newly freed hand through his hair. "That is so not fair!" Barry shrugged as he dug a fork into the cold pasta and took a bite.

"Thems the breaks, kid. Sorry."

"Yeah, blame Bruce not Barry. It's his fault you didn't know sooner," I added, popping the tab on the soda and taking a sip. Wally glowered and shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

"Well I always enjoy blaming Bruce for stuff, so on that note, I'm off. Iris and I have a dinner date," Barry waggled his eyebrows as he dropped the suddenly empty tray in the sink. "Pizza money's next to the phone. Don't stay up too late, don't answer the door for strangers, don't burn the house down, and all that jazz. If there's another alien invasion, Clark's number is on the fridge. Have fun!" Barry was gone before the last two words left his mouth. I shrugged and strolled into the living room, plopping down on the couch and placing my can on the coffee table. My good mood had apparently left with Barry, because for some reason I suddenly felt worse than earlier at the mountain. Wally followed me in, now with a soda of his own, the package of cookies either deserted or polished off.

"So, movies or video games? Video games or movies?" Wally threw himself on the the couch next to me, legs dangling over the arm and head in my lap. I raised a shoulder halfheartedly. Wally lifted his head to look at me, eyebrows pulled together. "Dick?" I leaned my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Whatever you want, KF. I don't mind either way." I tried to force a casual tone, but I know he wasn't fooled. I could lie to Batman easier than Wally. He sat up, pulling his legs up to sit crisscross facing me and placing his soda down next to mine.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" he asked quietly. I didn't move. I really didn't want to ruin the night by being all depressed and mopey, but apparently my heart didn't get the memo, because it felt like lead in my chest. "Remember what I said earlier? About being here for you? That hasn't changed. You're not alone here Dick." I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, willing myself not to fall, not to give in and cry. I had already cried on Wally's shoulder once that day. It wasn't even midnight yet. I took a deep breath, plastered on a smile, and opened my eyes.

"I'm fine, Wally. Really," I said cheerfully. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Look, I really am fine. It's been five years, I'm dealing." He just stared at me, unmoving. That tactic usually worked. I had seen Alfred break Bruce many times doing exactly what Wally was doing. Suddenly I pictured Wally with Alfred's mustache and bow tie, and just like that it wasn't a lie. I really was fine. And I laughed. I laughed hard and hysterically, throwing back my head and drawing my knees up to my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around my aching stomach. Wally stared in confusion for a few seconds before he too was caught up in the hilarity of the moment, falling onto the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. My abs hurt and my lungs burned when I finally calmed down, tears of mirth drying on my cheeks. Wally dragged himself back up onto the couch, slumping down and gripping at his sides.

"I have no idea what was so funny," he panted. "But I'm glad you're back." Wally's face was flushed, his hair messy and his mouth parted as he breathed heavily. He looked so fucking kissable in that moment. A sly smile on my face, I crawled onto his lap, leaning forward so my lips brushed his lightly. Wally's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, hands gently pushing my shoulders back.

"Wally?" I shifted off of his lap, giving him room to maneuver into a position facing me.

"Dick I don't know if I can do this." That caught me off guard, and I was immediately on the defensive.

"You didn't have any problem with it earlier," I accused. Wally blushed and looked away, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I, uh, I know. It's not that I don't like you or anything, but..." He trailed off and glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"But..." I prompted, irritation growing at an alarming rate.

"I just...," he started. Finally he turned to face me, a determined gleam in his eyes. "Look, despite what you may think, I'm not a fling kinda guy. I don't go for quick make out sessions under the bleachers, or a hand job in the car at the drive in. And I don't do 'friends with benefits' either. So this-" he gestured vaguely between us "-isn't gonna be quick romps on the couch and then it's back to being best buds. I don't do that." I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"So what exactly do you want, Wallace?" Wally flinched at the use of his full name, then blushed. He looked down at his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs before glancing up at me from beneath his lashes.

"Well, I guess I want... Dick, will you go out with me?" I felt my eyes widen and my heart speed up. I had fully expected a 'don't touch me again.' I had no idea what to say. I didn't do the boyfriend thing. Or at least, I never had before. Because how could I be a good boyfriend if I had to bail on dates to go be a superhero? If I couldn't share who I really was? Because I would have to be Richard Grayson Wayne, not Dick. Never Dick. Because I could only ever be half of who I really was.

"I- I don't know," I whispered, casting my eyes down to the couch cushion.

"Dick?" Wally placed a hand on my knee, thumb stroking lightly. "What's wrong?" Everything. Everything was wrong. Because he had called me Dick. I didn't know how to be Dick anymore. I didn't know who I was, how I could combine all the pieces into one single person. I was a jigsaw puzzle with no picture on the box, trying to fit pieces together at random. But somehow, I felt that maybe Wally had the picture. Maybe Wally could let me be Dick, not Robin, not Richard. Me. Who I was without the masks. And I wanted him to put me together, to find out what the picture would look like in the end. To find out who Dick was. Because if anyone could know who Dick was, it was Wally, my best friend, and maybe more if I let him be. If I could trust anyone to find where the pieces fit, it would be Wally. Because it could only ever be Wally. Because only Wally had all the pieces. Because I gave them to him. Because I wanted him to put me together, before I even knew it. I suddenly found myself six years old again, standing on the ledge and staring up at my dad with tears in my eyes. And just like that I was talking, staring at up Wally, desperate for understanding.

"The first time my parents ever let me on the trapeze, I was terrified. But my dad told me something I'll never forget. He said, 'Dick, when you get up here, you're taking a chance. You're throwing yourself off the edge with no guarantees but gravity. All that you can do is jump and trust that we'll catch you. Do you trust us, Dick?' This is gravity Wally. I'm standing on the edge, about to jump, with only you to catch me and I'm terrified. 'Cause that's what it all comes down to, really. Do I trust you? And the scary part is, I think I do." Wally smiled sadly, moving his hand from my knee to my cheek.

"I get it. You're not used to being able to trust anyone anymore. You don't know what to do now that you think you can trust me. But Dick, you don't have to do anything. You don't have to jump. Because I already caught you. And I'm not letting go."

"And if the rope breaks?" I whispered hoarsely. I covered his hand with mine and laced our fingers together.

"Then we defy gravity. Together." I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Yes." Wally grinned and tackled me onto the couch, molding his lips to mine in a heated kiss. And just like that, I was flying again.


End file.
